1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for connecting electric wires mutually.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an automobile as a mechanical apparatus, various electronic devices are installed. Therefore, in the automobile, a wiring harness is provided to supply various information or electric power to the electronic devices. The wiring harness has plural covered wires and connectors joined to ends of the electric wires. The wiring harness is connected with connectors of the electronic devices for supplying various information or electric power.
New electronic devices may be installed additionally correspondingly to a user request in the automobile. Supplying information or electric power to the new electronic devices is required. Therefore, a connector for electrically connecting an electric wire to supply information or electric power to the new electronic devices with the wire harness provided previously in the automobile, for example a connector shown in J.P.A H4-342969, is used.
The connector described in J.P.A H4-342969 includes a body with a groove, a U-shape terminal supported rotatably by the body and a cover. The above-mentioned electric wire mounted previously is placed in the groove. The U-shape terminal is joined to en electric wire connecting with the newly additional electronic device. The cover is formed into box-shape receiving the body therein.
In the connector structured above, an opening of the U-shape terminal is placed correspondingly to an opening of the groove, and the electric wire mounted previously is inserted into the openings. The U-shape terminal cuts a covering portion of the electric wire by turning the U-shape terminal and the U-shape terminal and the electric wire in the groove are connected. Thereafter, covering the body with the cover, the cover is fixed on the body. Thus, the electric wire mounted previously is prevented from escaping unexpectedly from the groove.
In the connector mentioned above, firstly the electric wire mounted previously is inserted into the groove for electrically connecting the electric wire joined to the U-shape terminal with the electric wire mounted previously. Thereafter, the U-shape terminal is turned and the body is covered with the cover. Therefore, many operations for electrically connecting the electric wire joined to the U-shape terminal with the electric wire mounted previously are required. Furthermore, the electric wire mounted previously is placed in very small space and operation of turning the U-shape terminal and fixing the cover. on the body has to be done in such small space. Thus, many operations for connecting are required and also the operations are done in difficult condition. Therefore, operating time for connecting electric wires may be extended.
To overcome the above drawback, one object of this invention is to provide a connector which can connect easily an electric wire from a newly additional electronic device with an electric wire mounted previously.
In order to attain the objects, a connector, according to this invention, includes a terminal connected electrically with a first electric wire, a first connector housing receiving the terminal, a second connector housing slidable against the first connector housing, and a pressure contact terminal, held in the second connector housing and contacted electrically to a second electric wire, and being connectable electrically with the terminal, wherein the first connector housing is provided with a wire holding portion for holding the second electric wire, wherein the second connector housing is slidable freely against the first connector housing along a direction intersecting with the first electric wire, wherein the pressure contact terminal is contacted with pressure to the second electric wire by sliding the second connector housing toward the wire holding portion of the first connector housing holding the second electric wire.
According to the connector as mentioned above, holding the second electric wire in the wire holding portion, and sliding the second housing connector toward the wire holding portion, the pressure contact terminal is contacted with pressure to the second electric wire. The pressure contact terminal is connected electrically with the terminal connected electrically with the first electric wire. Thus, to contact the pressure contact terminal with pressure to the second electric wire by holding the second electric wire in the wire holding portion and sliding the second housing connector toward the wire holding portion, the first electric and the second electric wire are electrically connected mutually.
The connector as mentioned above is more specified that the wire holding portion has a cutout formed in the first connector hosing by cutting out along lengthwise of the first electric wire, and holds the second electric wire so as to intersect with the first electric wire passed therethrough.
According to the connector as mentioned above, the cutout is formed in the first connector housing so that the wire holding portion can hold securely the second electric wire intersecting with the first electric wire. Therefore, the second electric wire can be placed easily in the wire holding portion and can be contacted securely with pressure to the pressure contact terminal.
The connector as mentioned above is furthermore specified that the second connector housing has a second cutout formed along a direction of sliding toward the first connector housing to make the second electric wire pass through the second cutout.
According to the connector as mentioned above, the second cutout is formed along a direction of sliding against the first connector housing in the second connector housing. Thereby, a direction of the cutout in the first connector housing and a direction of the second cutout in the second connector housing intersect to each other. Therefore, when the pressure contact terminal is contacted with pressure to the second electric wire by sliding the second connector housing toward the wire holding portion, the cutout and the second cutout cover the outside of the electric wires.
The connector as mentioned above is furthermore specified that the terminal is connected with the pressure contact terminal by sliding the second connector housing toward the wire holding portion of the first connector housing holding the second electric wire.
According to the connector as mentioned above, the terminal is electrically connected with the pressure contact terminal by sliding the second connector housing toward the wire holding portion. Therefore, contacting the second electric wire with pressure to the pressure contact terminal, the first electric wire and the second electric wire are electrically connected securely with each other.
The connector as mentioned above is furthermore specified that the terminal has a first electric contact portion for being connected electrically with the pressure contact terminal, and the pressure contact terminal has a second electric contact portion for being connected electrically with the terminal, and the first electric contact portion and the second electric contact portion are contacted mutually in a direction of lengthwise of the first electric wire so as to create respectively elastic restoring forces in a direction of approaching each other along lengthwise of the first electric wire, when the second electric wire is contacted with pressure to the pressure contact terminal by sliding the second connector housing toward the wire holding portion.
According to the connector as mentioned above, the first electric contact portion of the terminal and the second electric contact portion of pressure contact terminal contact mutually in a direction of lengthwise of the first electric wire so as to create respectively elastic restoring forces in a direction of approaching each other. Therefore, sliding the second connector housing toward the wire holding portion, the terminal and the pressure contact terminal are electrically connected securely with each other so that the first electric wire and the second electric wire are electrically connected securely with each other.
The connector as mentioned above is furthermore specified that the terminal has a first bottom wall for placing the first electric wire thereon, and the pressure contact terminal has a second bottom wall for placing the second electric wire thereon, and the first electric contact portion is formed into plate rose from the first bottom wall and has a contact piece movable freely along lengthwise of the first electric wire at the remote end thereof from the first bottom wall, and the second electric contact portion is formed into plate rose from the second bottom wall and has a contact piece movable freely along lengthwise of the first electric wire at the remote end thereof from the second bottom wall.
According to the connector as mentioned above, the first and second electric contact portions are formed respectively rising from the first or second bottom wall and the remote end of the first or second electric contact portions from the first or second bottom wall is movable freely along lengthwise of the first electric wire. Thereby, when the second connector housing is slid toward the wire holding portion, the first electric contact portion of the terminal and the second electric contact portion of the pressure contact terminal are contacted mutually and create securely elastic restoring forces in a direction of approaching each other along lengthwise of the first electric wire. Therefore, the terminal and the pressure contact terminal are electrically connected securely with each other so that the first electric wire and the second electric wire are electrically connected securely with each other.
The connector as mentioned above is furthermore specified that the first connector housing is provided with a lever member supported freely and rotatably thereto for sliding the second connector housing toward the first connector housing by the rotation thereof.
According to the connector as mentioned above, the second connector housing is slid by the rotation of the lever member. Thereby, the second connector housing can be slid securely to contact the pressure contact terminal with pressure to the second electric wire securely. Furthermore, the second connector housing can be slid with small force under lever operation.
The above and other objects and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.